


Patrzę, jak się zmieniasz

by Pirania



Series: Więcej rzeczy w niebie i na ziemi [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: - Jak to działa? Na pewno stoi za tym jakiś mechanizm. Jak to działa?- Jak to… Magia, Sherlock! To magia. Tu nie ma „jak”, magia po prostu jest. Po prostu… działa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to see you shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472082) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> Autorka: 1electricpirate  
> Tłumaczka: Pirania  
> Beta: Mąka  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: tak

Historia Johna Watsona została nieodwołalnie podzielona na dwie części: _przed_ Sherlockiem Holmesem i _z_ Sherlockiem Holmesem. John nie ma cienia wątpliwości, że zrobi wszystko, aby uchronić się przed częścią trzecią – wie, że nie przeżyłby czasów _po_ Sherlocku Holmesie.

Dla Sherlocka Holmesa John zrobi – i zrobił – absolutnie wszystko, co tylko leży w jego mocy – i znacznie więcej, jeśli tylko będzie w stanie.

Zastrzeli z zimną krwią obcego człowieka, przygotuje niezliczone kubki herbaty, będzie ścigał przestępców po dachach domów, nauczy się przesypiać poranne koncerty. Odda Sherlockowi Holmesowi wszystko, co tylko ma – wliczając w to swoje największe sekrety i najgłębsze lęki – i nie zatrzyma się, by pomyśleć o konsekwencjach.

Lubi sądzić, że jest panem swojego siebie – swoich emocji, swoich możliwości, swojej magii. To źródło jego największej pociechy i jego najcenniejszy talent – zdolność do samoopanowania, samozaprzeczenia, samokontroli. Ale nawet to… chętnie wyrzeknie się nawet swojej najcenniejszej umiejętności w obliczu zaciekawionych oczu Sherlocka, pytających palców i niepewnych warg, które mówią: „Pokaż mi”.

 

*

 

\- Pokaż mi.

\- Co mam ci pokazać?

\- Pokaż, co umiesz zrobić. Pokaż _magię_. Chcę zobaczyć.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Przecież sam poprosiłem.

\- Wczoraj przez magię rzygałeś do stojaka na parasolki należącego do pani Hudson.

\- Wczoraj przerzuciłeś mnie trzykrotnie przez Londyn w ciągu trzech minut, więc chyba nie ma w tym nic zaskakującego. Było całkiem sporo… wirowania.

\- A tak, za to przepraszam. Zazwyczaj inaczej poznaje się tajniki aportacji.

\- Jak to działa? Na pewno stoi za tym jakiś mechanizm. Jak to działa?

\- Jak to… Magia, Sherlock! To _magia_. Tu nie ma „jak”, magia po prostu jest. Po prostu… działa.

\- John, to niezbyt rzeczowa odpowiedź. W jaki sposób _ty_ sprawiasz, że działa?

\- Jak ja… Hm. Od dawna o tym nie myślałem. Jest takie… w szkole uczą o zasadzie ce-wu-en – cel, wola i namysł. Wyznaczasz sobie cel, stwierdzasz, że chcesz się tam udać i z namysłem ruszasz w tym kierunku. Zwykle w jakiś sposób… wirując, nigdy nie odkryłem, dlaczego.

\- I co, znikasz i natychmiast pojawiasz się w innym miejscu? To niedorzeczne.

\- To magia, Sherlock. Nie musi być dorzeczna.

 

*

 

Drugiej nocy po tym, jak Sherlock próbował rzucić się z dachu szpitala Świętego Bartłomieja, John zabiera go do łóżka, szepcze mu do ucha słowa po łacinie, a Sherlock szeroko otwiera oczy i, zszokowany, bierze gwałtowny wdech, czując wilgoć, ciepło i gotowość bez jednego dotknięcia johnowych dłoni. Powietrze wokół nich jest ciężkie od magii, seksu, zapachu cynamonu i kardamonu; iskrzy się od żaru pustyni i łaskocze skórę Johna jak drobinki lodu. Oczy Sherlocka są nieprawdopodobnie ciemne, a jego usta – poszukujące i błagające; jest urzeczony, olśniony, zdumiony, jest _bezradny_. John uśmiecha się, całuje go mocno i z łatwością wsuwa się w niego, a potem poruszają się w jednym rytmie, Sherlock wydaje dźwięki, których John nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, i zaciska palce na biodrach Johna, jakby błagając, by nigdy nie przestał, nigdy nie odszedł, nigdy nie zniknął.

Jakiś czas później, kiedy John – wyczerpany, zdyszany i odurzony rozkoszą – pada na łóżko, Sherlock spogląda na niego rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Głosem, który nie jest tak spokojny, jak detektywowi się wydaje, mówi:

\- A więc miałem rację, _poznałeś_ go w szkole z internatem.

John parska śmiechem, potrząsa głową i całuje Sherlocka w czubek nosa. Magia, która wirowała wokół nich w słowach, dłoniach i ustach, muska raz jeszcze ciepłym powiewem jego pierś, a potem wolno rozpływa się w powietrzu, zostawiając po sobie najdelikatniejszy aromat złota i srebra. Sherlock mruczy coś z zadowoleniem i przyciąga Johna do siebie jeszcze bliżej, chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwe. John czuje, że część jego bliżej nieokreślonych i niewypowiedzianych lęków powoli znika.

A potem znów są Sherlockiem Holmesem i Johnem Watsonem. Trzeba by czegoś więcej niż kilku prostych prawd o ich życiu (że Sherlock na pierwszy rzut oka wie o dowolnej osobie więcej, niż większość ludzi dowiedziałaby się przez całe życie; że John pod wpływem kaprysu może manipulować żywiołami i robić rzeczy, które teoretycznie są niemożliwe), żeby ich złamać.

 

*

 

Trzy dni po tym, jak Sherlock próbował rzucić się z budynku, John wraca do domu z bloku operacyjnego i zastaje swojego współlokatora zatopionego w lekturze wielkiego, oprawionego w skórę wydania baśni braci Grimm (i wcale go nie zaskakuje, że Sherlock czyta w oryginale, po niemiecku).

\- Prowadzimy research? – John zagląda mu przez ramię, a potem wstawia wodę na herbatę i szuka kubków. – Znowu coś związanego z Moriartym?

\- Ile z tego jest prawdą? – pyta Sherlock, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. John przez chwilę jest przeraźliwie zagubiony, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock robi to samo co zwykle, kiedy styka się z tematem, którego nie zna, a musi szybko poznać – prowadzi wyczerpujące badania. Korzystając ze wszystkich źródeł, które jest w stanie zdobyć (których – w tym przypadku – zbyt wiele nie będzie).

\- Nie wiem, nigdy ich nie przeczytałem, szczerze mówiąc. I, poza kilkoma paskudnymi przekleństwami, nie znam słowa po niemiecku, więc nawet nie sugeruj, żebym teraz się z nimi zapoznał.

\- Co ty powiesz, nie ma żadnego zaklęcia tłumaczeniowego? – drwi Sherlock, ale bez jadu w głosie. John parska śmiechem.

\- Jeśli jest, to go nie znam. Nigdy specjalnie takie kwestie mnie nie interesowały.

\- To jakie kwestie cię interesowały? – Sherlock zamyka książkę, odkłada na kolana i zapomina o niej.

\- Hm?

\- Jaki był twój ulubiony przedmiot w szkole?

\- Transmutacja – odpowiada John bez wahania. – To… zamienianie rzeczy w inne rzeczy. Na przykład… poczekaj. – Chwyta różdżkę ze stołu, na którym zostawił ją poprzedniego wieczoru, i wskazuje nią na ulubiony fotel Sherlocka. Fotel zmienia się kolejno w konia na biegunach, dziecięcą kołyskę i przerośniętego misia-przytulankę, a potem wraca do pierwotnego kształtu.

\- Możesz zamienić wszystko we wszystko? – pyta Sherlock z ciekawością. Nie odrywa wzroku od fotela, jakby próbując przekonać samego siebie, że nie ma halucynacji.

\- Nie bez trudności. Są… zasady i prawa, i… trudno to wyjaśnić.

Dźwięk pełen niecierpliwości, który wydaje z siebie Sherlock, budzi niepokój, uśpiony gdzieś głęboko w Johnie. Doktor mruży oczy.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz to wiedzieć? I nie… - Ucisza Sherlocka gwałtownym ruchem dłoni. Sherlock zamyka usta. – _Nie mów_ , że jesteś po prostu ciekawy. To coś więcej. Co się dzieje?

Pod badawczym spojrzeniem Johna Sherlock robi się niespokojny; szuka podparcia na podłokietniku kanapy. Nagle podrywa się gwałtownie, jakby oczekując, że John nie wykaże się refleksem. Zdecydowanie się przelicza – John opiera stanowczą dłoń na jego piersi i zmusza go, by usiadł z powrotem.

\- Sherlock, co się dzieje? – powtarza. Jego oczy, głos i cała postawa wyraźnie pokazują, że nie zniesie sprzeciwu.

Sherlock głośno wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i wreszcie pękają w nim tamy.

\- Właśnie odkryłeś przede mną całą rzeczywistość, która istniała tuż pod moim nosem, a ja nie miałem o tym pojęcia. _Ja!_ To mnie obraża, doprowadza do szału, a naprawdę nic nie mogę zrobić. To cały świat, którego _nie jestem w stanie_ poznać ani zrozumieć, ani nawet w niego wejść, ale _ty_ możesz, ty, John Watson, zwyczajny, nudny John Watson, jedyna osoba, która kiedykolwiek mnie zainteresowała, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, _nie miałem pojęcia_ przez miesiące, _przez lata_ , dlaczego. Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej, John, chcę ci zajrzeć pod skórę. Chcę mieszkać w twojej głowie i wiedzieć, jak twoje myśli smakują na języku. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o tym, co sprawia, że jesteś, jaki jesteś; chcę znać wszystkie twoje wspomnienia, twoje uczucia, twoje emocje. Chcę wiedzieć, że trzymam twoje życie w swoich rękach, a o tym nie mogę wiedzieć, nie mogę nic o tym wiedzieć i niedobrze mi się od tego robi.

John odstawia kubek z herbatą, siada naprzeciwko Sherlocka i chwyta długie, smukłe dłonie w swoje własne. Rzuca mu się w oczy kontrast między nimi – jak miód na mleku. John odgania te myśli i kciukiem gładzi palec wskazujący Sherlocka.

\- Sherlock. Hej. Popatrz na mnie. No już.

Zerkają na niego blade oczy, przywodzące na myśl dwa księżyce w pełni za zasłoną czarnych loków.

\- O właśnie. Cześć. Słuchaj, jestem dokładnie taki sam, jak zawsze, tak? Tyle że teraz wiesz wszystko. Nie ma już więcej sekretów, ten był ostatni. Nie ma już nic, czego byś o mnie nie wiedział.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie niezadowolony pomruk i z wahaniem unosi głowę. Jego spojrzenie jest nietypowo szczere i niepewne. John przysuwa się bliżej.

\- Nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak trudne to musi być dla ciebie, dla twojego genialnego, racjonalnego mózgu, że musi poradzić sobie z całym tym… magicznym… galimatiasem.

Z gardła Sherlocka wyrywa się prychnięcie suchego śmiechu. John uznaje, że to potwierdzenie, że Sherlockowi mąci się w głowie, i mówi dalej.

\- Zrezygnowałem z magii nie bez przyczyny, Sherlock, ale… jeśli chcesz, jeśli to pomoże, to mogę… pokażę ci. Co tylko chcesz… w granicach zdrowego rozsądku. To nie… to nie tylko machanie drewnianym kijkiem i wymawianie przypadkowych słów po łacinie. Jest w tym trochę nauki. Cicho. – Nagana Johna przerywa Sherlockowi w pół prychnięcia. – Naprawdę. Trochę. W każdym razie… czy to pomoże?

Drżący oddech, drgnięcie ręki… Sherlock powoli kiwa głową, spoglądając na ich splecione dłonie.

\- Tak. Tak, myślę, że pomoże.

\- A więc dobrze.

 

*

 

\- Cały ten czas męczyłeś mnie o herbatę, chociaż możesz ją przygotować jednym ruchem dłoni?

\- No tak, ale naprawdę, Sherlock, liczyłoby się to, że pomyślałeś. Ja cały czas robię ci herbatę. Poza tym taka przygotowana przy pomocy magii smakuje gorzej.

\- Zupełnie ci nie wierzę. I nie uwierzę, dopóki nie urządzimy sprawiedliwych, bezstronnych testów, które dadzą powtarzalne wyniki.

\- Czemu nie jestem zdziwiony? Dobrze. Przeprowadzimy test smaku. Czy to zadowoli Waszą Leniwość?

\- Och, zamknij się i przygotuj tę cholerną herbatę.

 

*

 

\- Jaka była największa odległość, na jaką się teleportowałeś?

\- Hm?

\- John, skoncentruj się. Największa odległość na jaką się teleportowałeś.

\- Ach. No cóż, to chyba było jak mnie postrzelono. Myślę, że przerzuciłem się przez niemal cały Afganistan. Nie jestem pewien, nie do końca wiem, gdzie w ogóle wtedy byłem.

\- Hm. Czy można się teleportować między krajami?

\- Tak, ale nigdy nie było mi to potrzebne. Zabiera więcej czasu i jest mniej komfortowe. Już lepiej użyć proszku Fiuu.

\- Fiuu?

\- Hm? A, tak. Jasne. No więc, jest takie coś, co nazywa się Sieć Fiuu. Mówiąc najprościej, podróżuje się przez ogień.

\- …Co?

\- Dobrze słyszałeś. Podróże przez ogień, z jednego kominka do drugiego. Czasem korzysta się też z tego jako czegoś w rodzaju telefonu. Jest taki specjalny proszek, rzucasz go w płomienie, wsadzasz w nie głowę, mówisz, dokąd się wybierasz, i twoja głowa pojawia się tam w kominku. Albo i reszta ciebie, jeśli chcesz podróżować.

\- …Pokaż mi.

 

*

 

Oczywiście, nic specjalnie się nie zmienia. A w każdym razie nic namacalnego.

Jim Moriarty nie żyje, a echo straty rozbrzmiewa jak dzwon w kryminalnych zakamarkach Londynu. Ale tak to już jest z jaszczurkami, wężami i szczurami – gdy jeden znika, na jego miejscu pojawia się dziesięć innych.

(Oczywiście, żaden z następców nie jest tak niebezpieczny jak choćby mały palec dłoni u Moriarty’ego, ale wszyscy zapewniają odrobinę rozrywki, gdy nic się nie dzieje).

Sherlock ściga przestępców po całym Londynie, a John podąża za nim z pistoletem w pogotowiu. Lodówka pełna jest fragmentów trupów – zwykle ludzkich, chociaż nie zawsze – toster służy do hodowania grzybów, a ulubiony kubek Johna okazał się znakomitym zamiennikiem doniczki. Droczą się ze sobą, kłócą, całują i pieprzą, Sherlock bombarduje go pytaniami i nigdy nie słucha odpowiedzi, i wszystko to jest tak cudownie znajome, że John czasem czuje, jak żołądek ściska mu się pod wpływem zwyczajnej, prostej _ulgi_.

A jeśli czasem na twarzy Sherlocka pojawia się zadumany wyraz, gdy John folguje starym przyzwyczajeniom i przywołuje mleko z lodówki; jeśli detektyw czasem bierze dłoń Johna w swoją i gapi się na nią przez długi czas, jakby chcąc ją zmusić, by wyjawiła swoje tajemnice; jeżeli czasem wślizguje się w nocy do łóżka Johna i obejmuje go bardzo mocno, jakby John był czymś ulotnym, co wiatr może w każdej chwili porwać ze sobą… no cóż, John może się zgodzić na kilka zakłóceń na radarze zwyczajności w ich życiu.

 

*

 

_Potrzebuję więcej danych, by określić możliwości zastosowania magii w seksualnym kontekście. Natychmiast wracaj do domu. SH_

Sherlock, jestem w pracy. A jeśli to miał być sexting… to jesteś w tym beznadziejny.

_Jestem już świadom potencjału autonawilżenia i rozluźnienia mięśni; intrygują mnie inne fizjologiczne możliwości. Byłbyś w stanie doprowadzić mnie do orgazmu, używając tylko magii? SH_

Tak.

_Jak? Jak brzmiałoby zaklęcie? A może czarowałbyś bez różdżki i bezgłośnie? SH_

_Zauważyłem przypadkiem, że to, czego dokonujesz bezgłośnie, różni się stylem i rozmachem od czynów dokonywanych przy pomocy różdżki, co wskazuje na zakorzenienie praktyk w dwóch różnych szkołach magicznej myśli. SH_

_John? SH_

_John, to nie jest eksperyment, chcę wiedzieć. SH_

_Twój pacjent niemal na pewno ma grypę, biorąc pod uwagę porę roku, obszar, w którym działa Twoja przychodnia, oraz standardowy profil demograficzny Twoich pacjentów. Odeślij go i natychmiast wróć do domu. SH._

_John. SH_

_John! SH_

_John, jestem nagi, w Twoim łóżku, i używam Twojej różdżki w bardzo kontrowersyjny sposób. Sugeruję, żebyś odpowiedział jak najszybciej. Inaczej dojdę, zanim będziesz miał szansę wziąć udział w jednej ze swoich ulubionych fantazji. SH_

_< image98.jpg> Widzisz? SH_

SHERLOCK!

Wyjmij ją, UMYJ i przestań pisać do mnie, kiedy jestem w pracy. Jezu.

_Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. SH_

Och, będzie bez różdżki i bez słów, a ty nie będziesz miał cholernego pojęcia, co się dzieje, będziesz bezradny, będziesz dyszał i błagał o zmiłowanie, zanim z tobą skończę, a ja nie powiem ani słowa, ani nie podniosę palca, żeby cię dotknąć, może tak cię zostawię, na granicy, przez jakąś godzinę, w międzyczasie zrobię sobie dobrze, dojdę na twój brzuch i cały czas będziesz patrzył, będziesz mnie błagał, żebym pozwolił ci skończyć, i aż do ostatniej chwili nie będziesz wiedział, czy ci na to pozwolę, i może nie pozwolę, może po prostu sobie pójdę, bo zasługujesz na to, ty cudowny dupku, bo nie raz i nie dwa mówiłem ci, żebyś NIE PISAŁ do mnie, kiedy jestem w pracy!

_Do domu. JUŻ. SH_

Dwadzieścia minut. Ani się waż ruszyć. (Ale naprawdę odłóż moją różdżkę tam, skąd ją wziąłeś. Mówiłem ci, żebyś jej nie dotykał, kiedy mnie przy tym nie ma. To niebezpieczne).

 

*

 

Kiedy Sherlock po raz pierwszy spotyka rysia, patrzy na niego i patrzy, i patrzy, aż John – zmartwiony, zaniepokojony i podekscytowany – zmienia się z powrotem, żeby spróbować to wyjaśnić. Zanim ma szansę otworzyć usta, Sherlock zrywa się na równe nogi i siłą zaciąga go do sypialni, więc nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia.

 

*

 

Sowa przylatuje o szóstej rano w pewien czwartek i uderza dziobem w szybę okna sherlockowej sypialni. John w końcu rzuca przekleństwo i macha z irytacją ręką.

Okno otwiera się ze stukotem. Sherlock drga przez sen i przysuwa się bliżej do Johna, zaś ptak wlatuje do pokoju i siada obok głowy doktora. Najwyraźniej zamierza dziobać go do chwili, w której nie przeczyta tego cholernego listu, więc John, burcząc coś pod nosem, odwiązuje go od sowiej nóżki i rozkłada jedną ręką.

_Szanowny Panie Watson,_

_zwrócono uwagę, że obecnie dzieli Pan mieszkanie z mugolem, podejmując jednocześnie coraz więcej działań magicznych na terenie obiektu. Ministerstwo Magii szanuje Pana prawo do posługiwania się magią w sposób, który uzna Pan za stosowne, przypomina jednakże o treści Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarodziejów z 1692 roku, który stanowi, że  należy podjąć wszelkie możliwe środki, aby ukryć przed mugolami świat czarodziejów. Zgodnie z klauzulą 637 MKTC (uchwaloną w 1895), aktywności magiczne mogą być ujawnione w przypadku małżeństw z osobami niemagicznymi. Klauzula 1103 (uchwalona w 2005) stanowi to samo o partnerstwach cywilnych._

_Z żalem informujemy, że Pańska relacja z Panem Sherlockiem Archibaldem Holmesem nie odpowiada żadnej z tych kategorii. Jeśli ilość aktywności magicznej podejmowana w Pana domu nie ulegnie spadkowi, Ministerstwo będzie zmuszone podjąć kroki dyscyplinarne._

_Ponadto Wydział ds. Relacji z Mugolami, w porozumieniu z Wydziałem ds. Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, chciałby zwrócić Pańską uwagę na niedawno wprowadzoną Międzynarodową Uniwersalną Wizę dla Niemagicznych Członków Rodzin oraz Partnerów Czarodziejów (MUWdNCRoPC), o której więcej informacji znajdzie Pan w załączonej broszurze. MWRdNCRoPC (formalna nazwa zostanie wkrótce uchwalona) to przedsięwzięcie naszych wydziałów oraz całej magicznej społeczności, wprowadzone z myślą o zachęcaniu do zacieśniania więzów przyjaźni między światem magicznym i mugolskim. Biorąc pod uwagę szczególną naturę Pana relacji z Panem Holmesem oraz Pana nieposzlakowaną opinię i doskonałe osiągnięcia w zakresie posługiwania się magią, Minister Magii zgodził się zaproponować Panu udział w testach beta programu wizowego._

_Zwracamy się z uprzejmą prośbą o przestudiowanie załączonych dokumentów w dogodnym dla Pana czasie i udzielenie odpowiedzi zwrotną sową._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Oliver Pinkerton_

\- Jasna cholera – mamrocze John, zaciskając oczy.

\- Mmmm… John? Cosięzzieje?

\- Biurokracja. – John wzdycha i rzuca list na stolik nocny. Zajmie się nim później. – Śpij.

\- Hmmmmm – zgadza się Sherlock i przytula się bliżej.

 

*

 

\- Dlaczego ryś?

\- Naprawdę nie wiem. Niektórzy ludzie mówią, że to odzwierciedlenie najgłębszych zakamarków twojej duszy, ale nie jestem co do tego przekonany. Jasne, ryś przydał się w Afganistanie, ale jak się tego nauczyłem, miałem szesnaście lat i nie zamierzałem tam jechać.

\- Hm. Nie przypominasz mi dzikiego kota.

\- Dzięki?

\- Raczej bardzo leniwego psa kanapowego.

\- W ułamku sekundy mogę cię zmienić w żabę, Holmes. Uważaj.

\- Nie śmiałbyś.

\- Przekonamy się?

 

*

 

Czas płynie, a John z niedowierzaniem przygląda się mężczyźnie, który teraz dzieli z nim życie; mężczyźnie, który tak bardzo polega na nauce i przewidywalnych faktach; mężczyźnie, który, kiedy myśli, że John nie widzi, patrzy na niego z zachwytem i odrobiną strachu; który zmienia swój sposób myślenia na oczach Johna. John naprawdę nie wie, czego oczekiwał (no cóż, oczekiwał, że Sherlock do końca życia niczego się nie dowie, ale być może było to zbyt ambitne założenie). Zazwyczaj takie rewelacje wiążą się z niedowierzaniem, z przerażeniem, obrzydzeniem, paniką. Sherlock – pomijając kilka pierwszych godzin po odkryciu – nie wykazuje żadnej z tych emocji. Po prostu obserwuje, uczy się, przyswaja, chłonie. Czasem bycie obiektem obserwacji tego kalkulującego, chłodnego wzroku jest trochę niepokojące, ale koniec końców John jest niewymownie wdzięczny za jego nieustanną obecność w swoim życiu. Znosi więc to spojrzenie bez narzekań, a czasem wręcz celowo je rozbudza – tylko dla czystej przyjemności obserwowania, jak na ostrych rysach twarzy Sherlocka zagubienie zmienia się w podziw.

 

*

 

Sherlock szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzy, jak John zaciska zęby, chwyta mocno różdżkę i nacina ostrożnie swoją nogę. Rana jest głęboka, tak głęboka, że widać mięśnie i kości, ale nie tryska z niej krew. Sherlock gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Palce aż mu drżą, gdy stara się je kontrolować i nie dotykać rany. Oblizuje wargi – raz, drugi, trzeci. Powietrze wokół nich jest ciężkie, gęste i pełne ukrytych znaczeń.

\- John. – Głos Sherlocka jest zduszony, jakby dobiegał gdzieś z jego brzucha. – John, widzę twoje _kości_.

John poci się z wysiłku, aby odsunąć krew od rany, ale nie zatrzymać krwiobiegu. Uśmiecha się z trudem.

\- Możesz posmakować, jeśli chcesz, tylko się pospiesz. Dużo dłużej tego nie utrzymam.

Sherlock wygląda jakby miał zemdleć z radości. John nie czuje języka na swojej kości udowej, ale patrzy na pełną szczęścia i głodu błogość na twarzy Sherlocka, i to mu wystarcza.

 

*

 

_Międzynarodowa Uniwersalna Wiza dla Niemagicznych Członków Rodzin oraz Partnerów Czarodziejów (dalej nazywana Wizą) powstała w następujących celach: zachęcanie do zacieśniania więzów między magicznymi i niemagicznymi partnerami oraz członkami rodzin; zapobieganie – dotąd nieuchronnemu – poczuciu izolacji i rezygnowaniu osób magicznych ze świata czarodziejów; zapewnienie nieustannego wzrostu, ubogacenia i różnorodności naszej magicznej społeczności._

_Wiza umożliwia między innymi:_

_\- dostęp dla niemagicznych osób do zarezerwowanych uprzednio dla czarodziejów magicznych miejsc i okolic, o ile podróżują wspólnie ze swoim patronem. Zabierz rodzinę na świąteczne zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej! Zaproponuj Walentynce randkę nad herbatą u Madame Puddifoots i ożyw dziecięce wspomnienia!_

_\- elementarną symulację percepcji magii – np. zbliżone do natywnego postrzeganie i wchodzenie w interakcję (na poziomie zmysłowym) z magicznymi obiektami, ludźmi i miejscami. Zachwyć młodszego brata lodowymi myszami i cukrowymi piórami albo wypożycz latający dywan, aby świętować rocznicę związku!_

_\- dyplomatyczny magiczny immunitet na przestrzeniach dzielonych – Wiza pozwala czarodziejom na nieograniczone aktywności magiczne w obecności rodzin lub partnerów na terenie domu oraz na ograniczone aktywności magiczne poza domem. Już nigdy czarodziej lub czarownica nie będzie musiał/musiała porzucać swojego trybu życia dla niemagicznego partnera!_

_Już dziś zainwestuj we wspólną przyszłość i złóż podanie o Wizę! Wyślij tę broszurę zwrotną sową, a otrzymasz formularze aplikacyjne w ciągu 24 godzin. Obowiązują dodatkowe warunki._

 

*

 

Notatki ukryte w parze olbrzymich żółtych kaloszy, stojących pod łóżkiem Sherlocka, John znajduje, kiedy grzebie pod nim, szukając swojego ulubionego krawata.

\- Niech to szlag.

Oczywiście, Sherlock podszedł do magicznych umiejętności Johna tak, jak podszedłby do jakiejkolwiek innej kwestii – z naukowym zacięciem, logiką oraz ostentacyjnym, niemal nieludzkim dystansem.

John, rzecz jasna, nie jest tego nieświadomy. Wie, że detektyw po prostu nie może się oprzeć. Wie też, że Sherlock ledwie radzi sobie z trzymaniem na dystans tsunami informacji, które zalewa go każdego dnia, i robi to poprzez dopasowywanie danych do różnych kategorii w swoim umysłowym katalogu. Nawet jedenastoletniemu dziecku trudno jest zrozumieć dychotomiczne współistnienie magii i nauki – John nie może sobie wyobrazić, jak trudne to musi być dla Sherlocka, dla którego nauka, logika i rozum są w gruncie rzeczy niezbędnymi mechanizmami radzenia sobie z życiem.

\- Ej. – John podsuwa notatki pod nos Sherlocka. Dupek ledwie raczy podnieść wzrok znad czubków własnych palców. – Tak nie może być, Sherlock. Nie możesz tego roznosić po domu. Nie wspominając już o tym, że coś ustalaliśmy: żadnych eksperymentów.

\- To notatki z obserwacji, nie z eksperymentów. – Sherlock ledwie raczy zaszczycić wzrokiem papiery w dłoni Johna. – Przeszkadzasz mi.

\- Jasne, bo jesteś taki cholernie zajęty. Serio, Sherlock, nie możesz tego zostawiać gdzie bądź. A tak naprawdę nie wolno ci nigdzie o tym pisać. Co by było, gdyby Greg zdecydował się na kolejny nalot narkotykowy i je znalazł?

\- No, co by było? Tak jakby Lestrade był w stanie zrozumieć, że to coś więcej niż bajki dla dzieci.

\- Sherlock, po prostu… nie zapisuj tego. A jeśli już musisz, to przynajmniej ukrywaj notatki lepiej. A przy okazji, czyje to kalosze? Są ogromne.

\- Mycroft je uwielbiał, kiedy był młodszy. Szantaż.

\- Ty… Ja… Nie, nieważne. Nie rozumiem i chyba nie chcę zrozumieć.

\- Słusznie. Skończyliśmy? Jestem zajęty, a ta rozmowa jest nudna.

\- Och, na miłość… - John gwałtownie wyciąga różdżkę z jej świeżo odzyskanego domu w kieszeni i rzuca klątwę – na skórze Sherlocka pojawia się linijka obelg wypisanych kolorowymi literkami.

Sherlock beznamiętnie spogląda na niego i wywraca oczami.

\- John, co za dziecinada… Co więcej, to rozczarowująca hipokryzja z twojej strony. Co by było, gdyby Lestrade teraz tu wszedł? Jak byś to wyjaśnił? – Dramatycznym ruchem ręki pokazuje stan swojej skóry.

\- Dobrze, tłuku. Zostawiam cię, _pracuj_ sobie. – John macha różdżką i słowa znikają. – Któregoś dnia w końcu zamienię cię w żabę i będzie _super_ – mamrocze pod nosem, wchodząc po schodach do swojej sypialni. – Dupek.

 

*

 

\- Wilkołaki?

\- Prawdziwe. Myślę, że raz jednego spotkałem. Na szóstym roku wymknęliśmy się do pubu w wiosce. Nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że to był on. Kilka lat po tym, jak skończyłem szkołę, chyba zaczął uczyć w Hogwarcie.

\- Hm. Wampiry?

\- Też prawdziwe. Tylko mniej migoczące niż mugolska literatura lubi ostatnio wmawiać. Generalnie dość nieprzyjemna banda. Mają paskudny oddech.

\- Jasne. Elfy.

\- Prawdziwe, ale rzadkie.

\- Wróżki?

\- Wrzody na tyłku. Wcale nie są niewinne i urocze. Jak ukąszą, _boli_.

\- To wszystko jest nadal dość nieprawdopodobne, wiesz? Syreny.

\- Raz jadłem z nimi lunch. Przy jeziorze w szkole. W ramach zajęć. Żrą masę ryb.

\- To chyba zrozumiałe. Smoki.

\- Absolutnie, przerażająco prawdziwe.

\- Więc kiedy powiedziałeś, że twój były chłopak walczy ze smokami w Rumunii…

\- Powiedziałem prawdę. Po prostu zdecydowałeś, że mi nie wierzysz.

\- Zareagowałem rozsądnie, John, to nie moja wina.

\- Fakt.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte, chociaż ich nie złożyłeś werbalnie. To prychnięcie nie było zbyt atrakcyjne. Masz szczęście, że jesteś taki fascynujący, inaczej wyrzuciłbym cię na zbity pysk. Dobrze, dalej. Gnomy?

\- Koszmarne małe skurwiele, które mieszkają w ogrodach i zżerają twoje kwiaty. Ani trochę nie przypominają Świętego Mikołaja. I nie miewają wędek.

\- Centaury.

\- Śmiertelnie nudni rozmówcy. Nie oderwą wzroku od cholernych gwiazd na dłużej niż pięć sekund.

\- Sfinksy?

\- Chyba prawdziwe. Nigdy żadnego nie spotkałem, ale jestem pewien, że istnieją.

\- Potwór z Loch Ness.

\- Nessie to tak naprawdę kelpie. Wielki, roślinożerny koń morski. Ale wydaje mi się, że może zmieniać kształt.

\- Kończą mi się pomysły na fikcyjne stwory.

\- Mówiłem ci, większość potworów z baśni mugoli jest prawdziwa. Po prostu oni wolą je ignorować.

\- Zdumiewa mnie, że ignorowaliśmy tyle dowodów przez tak długi czas.

\- Tak szczerze, to większości i tak nie bylibyście w stanie zobaczyć.

\- I to właśnie jest najbardziej frustrujące, John.

 

*

 

Mapa mieści się na małym kawałku papieru schowanym w przedniej kieszeni spodni Johna. Rozkłada się, gdy się ją poprosi, a z jej środka wyrastają ulice Londynu i skręcają się wokół siebie jak meandry rzeki. (Pomysł ukradł Fredowi i George’owi Weasleyom, których mapę znalazł leżącą w pokoju wspólnym, gdy bliźniacy uczyli się na pierwszym – bardzo bogatym w wydarzenia – roku w Hogwarcie. Oddał im ją, oczywiście, ale najpierw odkrył, jak działa.)

Obecnie na mapie pojawia się tylko jedno imię. Czasem, pomiędzy kolejnymi pacjentami, John wyjmuje papier z kieszeni i rozkłada go na biurku, uważnie śledząc wzrokiem małą kropeczkę. Sherlocka Holmesa można równie dobrze zobaczyć nieruchomego na Baker Street, co na śmietnisku w Brixton, a John nie do końca umie opanować swoje nadopiekuńcze instynkty.

(Dopóki kropka jest czarna, John jest spokojny. Kiedy zaczyna migotać na czerwono, jego żyły wypełnia strach i wybiega z gabinetu, ledwie rzucając w biegu jakieś wyjaśnienie. Znika w bocznej uliczce i teleportuje się z trzaskiem, aby zobaczyć, jak Sherlock właśnie miesza nieprzewidywalny roztwór chemiczny, usiłuje umknąć przed nożem, albo – jak raz się zdarzyło – wspina się na drzewo w Regent’s Park, aby umknąć przed szczególnie zirytowanym psem).

Jeśli Sherlock wie o mapie (a John podejrzewa, że wiedzieć musi), to nigdy nic nie mówi, podobnie jak John nigdy nie wspomina o regularnie przychodzących SMS-ach, które otrzymuje, gdy przebywa poza domem (przynajmniej jeden na godzinę). I nigdy nie rozmawiają ze sobą o nerwowym, wywołującym gęsią skórkę, napięciu, które pojawia się, gdy zbyt długo przebywają osobno – bo Sherlock nienawidzi mówić o oczywistościach, a John bardzo mocno wierzy, że na głos należy mówić tylko to, co musi zostać powiedziane, aby się rozumieć.

 

*

 

\- Cholerna biurokracja – mamrocze John, potrząsając papierami, jakby to miało sprawić, że będą mniej irytujące. Sherlock rzuca mu spojrzenie znad mikroskopu… po czym marszczy brwi.

\- Ten papier jest… nietypowy.

\- Pergamin – odpowiada John ze złością. – Zaczarowali go, żebym nie mógł po nim pisać długopisem. Dupki. – Odsuwa się gwałtownie od stołu i, tupiąc, rusza po schodach na górę.

\- To czym masz pisać? – woła za nim Sherlock. John nie odpowiada, grzebie tylko pod obluzowaną deską, aż w końcu znajduje to, czego szukał. Wraca do kuchni ze starą sakiewką pamiętającą czasy szkolne, wyjmuje z niej pióro i mały nożyk, i zaczyna ostrzyć czubek.

\- Pióro i atrament? Serio? – Sherlock z niedowierzaniem marszczy czoło. – Jak na społeczność ludzi, którzy mogą dla kaprysu robić rzeczy niemożliwe, wydaje mi się to dość…

\- Niedzisiejsze? Nieznośne? Nadmiernie konserwatywne? Owszem – zgadza się John. – Jeśli tylko mogą utrudnić mi życie – zrobią to, możesz być pewien.

\- Nie mogłeś po prostu przywołać tego zestawu, zamiast miotać się w te i z powrotem po schodach?

\- Zamknij się. – John nieuważnie macha ręką. Sherlock dostaje w głowę własną próbowką.

\- Auć!

\- To cię nauczy, żeby nie denerwować czarodzieja – mamrocze John, po czym zanurza pióro w kałamarzu i zaczyna skrobać bo formularzach. – To zupełny wrzód na dupie, Sherlock. Ja spokojnie mogę bez tego żyć.

\- A ja nie – odpowiada mu Sherlock zdecydowanym tonem, nie podnosząc wzroku znad mikroskopu. – Moje życie zyskało na jakości, od kiedy straciłeś opory, żeby posługiwać się magią w domu. Samozmywające się naczynia! Przebłysk geniuszu. Nawet pani Hudson to docenia, chociaż, oczywiście, nie zna całej prawdy.

John wzdycha.

\- Dobrze. Sprawimy ci tę cholerną wizę. Ale nie zamierzam zabierać cię w żadne magiczne miejsce, to możesz wybić sobie z głowy.

Sherlock tylko unosi brew (i w tym momencie John powinien był wiedzieć, że jest z góry skazany na porażkę).

 

*

 

Dzień, w którym John zamienia Sherlocka w żabę, przychodzi zadziwiająco szybko i jest niezapomniany. John wspomina go z rozkoszą, kiedy potrzebuje szybkiego pocieszenia – czyli całkiem często.

(Oczywiście Sherlock nie dał się zastraszyć i, po odzyskaniu ludzkich strun głosowych, głośno i natarczywie zaczął domagać się przeprowadzenia całej serii eksperymentów. Ostatecznie John zamienił go w komara, tylko po to, aby go uciszyć. Nawet wtedy cholerny drań bzyczał koło ucha Johna, aż ten w końcu przywrócił mu jego zwykłą postać. Typowe).

 

*

 

Wiza zostaje dostarczona pewnego wtorkowego wieczoru i stanowi mały pergamin pokryty drobnymi runami, schowany do mugolskiej koperty wraz z kilkoma stronami wyczerpujących instrukcji. John ogląda ją uważnie i jeszcze raz zerka na instrukcje.

\- Jeśli to zrobię, nie można będzie tego cofnąć.

\- Jak z tatuażem?

John kiwa głową.

\- Będzie też wyglądać jak tatuaż. – Klęka na łóżku. Sherlock, zupełnie nagi, już na nim leży, i obserwuje Johna z wystudiowanym znudzeniem na twarzy, którym w ogóle nie jest w stanie zamaskować podekscytowania.

\- To jakie są w końcu zasady?

\- Nie będzie działać, jeśli mnie przy tobie nie będzie. – John omiata wzrokiem pergamin. – Nie będziesz fizycznie w stanie rozmawiać o wizie ani o czymkolwiek związanym z magią czy światem czarodziejów, jeśli ja albo ktoś z Ministerstwa nie da ci na to zgody.

\- Nuda – mamrocze Sherlock. – To zrozumiałe środki ostrożności, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę pragnienie prywatności, ale… nudne.

John go ignoruje.

\- Nie wolno ci ukraść ani ukrywać czegokolwiek o magicznych właściwościach – chyba że, ponownie, dam ci na to zgodę. W gruncie rzeczy wszystko sprowadza się do tego – podnosi wzrok znad pergaminu i uśmiecha się złośliwie – że we wszystkim musisz mnie słuchać. To dopiero będzie nowina.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się za bardzo – mruczy Sherlock. – Dobrze. Działaj.

John wzdycha.

\- Sherlock, to… to dość duży krok – kończy niezręcznie. – Ludzie z reguły się na to nie decydują, jeśli nie są małżeństwem. A nawet wtedy jest to raczej rzadkie.

\- Dlaczego?

John wzrusza ramionami.

\- Mugole zwykle czują się… przytłoczeni. Zazwyczaj łatwiej jest czarodziejowi dołączyć do świata mugoli niż na odwrót.

Sherlock unosi groźnie brew.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie _mugolem_ …

\- Ale _jesteś_ mugolem – nalega John. – Właśnie o to chodzi w tym całym wkurzającym przedsięwzięciu. To po prostu dość… nieodwracalne, no.

\- John. – Sherlock zniża głos. Doskonale wie, że wywołuje tym ciarki na krzyżu Johna. – Masz może zamiar mnie opuścić?

John z trudem przełyka ślinę.

\- Nie. Nigdy.

\- Doskonale. Tak właśnie myślałem. Odwzajemniam to uczucie i do szału doprowadza mnie myśl, że są miejsca, w które nie będę mógł pójść za tobą. A teraz, z łaski swojej, pospiesz się. Na wypadek, gdybyś nie zauważył, leżę nagi w twoim łóżku, ty mnie nie dotykasz i samo to jest nieakceptowalne. Skończmy z tym już, bo im szybciej skończymy, tym szybciej będziesz mógł przelecieć mnie jak rakieta.

\- Jesteś nieznośny – mamrocze John. – Niech będzie. Jakie miejsce wybierasz?

\- Hm. A jak to będzie wyglądać?

John zerka na pergamin i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Tak dokładnie to nie wiem. Pewnie jak kilka run.

Sherlock chwyta rękę, w której John trzyma pergamin i przyciąga ją do swojego biodra. John znów przełyka ślinę.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak, John – odpowiada Sherlock. – Proszę?

John kiwa głową i wyjmuje różdżkę z kieszeni. Kiedy przykłada jej koniuszek do skóry Sherlocka i wymawia inkantację, oczy detektywa robią się szklane, a po jego skórze przebiegają dreszcze. Kawałek pergaminu zaczyna migotać, błyszczeć, a następnie zlewa się ze skórą nad wystającą kością biodrową. John bierze gwałtowny oddech, patrząc, jak atrament wnika w porcelanową skórę w pięknych, delikatnych zawijasach i jak runy łączą się ze sobą. Sherlock wydaje z siebie bezradny jęk. Znaki migoczą ponownie, a następnie robią się czarne.

\- Wow – mówi John, gładząc kciukiem skomplikowane linie, które teraz zdobią idealną, bladą skórę Sherlocka.

\- John – chrypi Sherlock, odciągając uwagę Johna od swojego biodra. – John, jeśli w tej chwili mnie nie dotkniesz…

Johnowi nie trzeba tego dwa razy powtarzać.

 

*

 

\- Jakie to uczucie?

\- Hm?

\- Magia. Jakie to uczucie?

\- Skąd wiesz, że magia przypomina uczucia?

\- Czasem przybierasz bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy, jakby coś cię dotknęło – coś, czego nie widziałeś i czego nikt więcej nie poczuł. Ale nie wyglądasz, jakby cię bolało.

\- To jak… hm. Jak wibracje. Ciepłe, łaskoczące, czasem trochę uwodzicielskie. To zależy od magii. W Afganistanie miała smak. Jak… jak cynamon, szafran i kardamon naraz. Była… pyszna. Uspokajająca. Tutaj jest bardziej nerwowa i warstwowa. Nieustannie się zmienia, czasem gwałtownie, i wtedy mnie zaskakuje. Jak… jak dźwięki w tle.

\- I tak jest dla wszystkich? Czy wszyscy ją czują? Przez cały czas?

\- Nie, raczej nie. Większość jest w stanie ją poczuć, jeśli jest szczególnie silna, szczególnie zła albo jeśli bardzo, bardzo próbują.

\- A ty czujesz ją niemal nieustannie.

\- Tak.

\- Johnie Watsonie, jesteś cudem.

\- Ty jesteś o wiele większym cudem.

 

*

 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się na to zgodziłem.

\- A jaki był sens zmagać się z papierologią i tymi wszystkimi spotkaniami, jeśli nie zamierzaliśmy tego używać?

John badawczym wzrokiem omiata wejście do Dziurawego Kotła. Stojący obok niego Sherlock niemal wibruje z niecierpliwości.

\- Nie byłem tu od piętnastu lat – protestuje John, ale jego obiekcje są nieudolne, a rozmówca – nieżyczliwy.

\- Tym bardziej powinieneś wrócić. Poza tym powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz… czego?

\- Sproszkowanego rogu dwurożca – odpowiada John nieuważnie. – I skrzydełek bahanki.

\- Teraz już nic, co mówisz, nie ma żadnego sensu. – Sherlock nie narzeka – brzmi, jakby był zachwycony.

\- Hej, to moja kwestia – odpowiada John. – No, dobrze. Ale tylko dlatego, że w szafkach kuchennych mamy atak korniczaków.

\- Nie możesz mnie winić za atak magicznych grzybów.

\- Nieważne, skąd się wzięły – jeśli się ich nie pozbędziemy, wyjedzą nam podłogę spod stóp. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam zamiaru przypadkowo wpaść na jedną z randek pani Hudson.

Sherlock wygląda na zakłopotanego.

\- Wystarczająco kiepsko, że mamy takie cienkie ściany.

\- Uch. Nie mówmy o tym dłużej. No chodź, miejmy to już za sobą. Próbuj nie dawać po sobie za bardzo poznać, że jesteś niczego nieświadomym mugolem, dobrze? Już i bez tego będzie niezręcznie.

John otwiera drzwi do Dziurawego Kotła i wkracza do środka, ciągnąc za rękę prychającego, oburzonego Sherlocka.

 

*

 

\- Muszą być jakieś zasady – mówi Sherlock z ustami pełnymi curry. – Nie może być tak, że wszystko jest możliwe?

\- Dlaczego?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

\- Bo to bez sensu. Wszystko ma swoje ograniczenia.

\- To prawda. – John marszczy brwi i grzebie w talerzu. – Są pewne pryncypia. Nie możesz zmienić  czasu, nie możesz nikogo wskrzesić i nie możesz zmusić ludzi do miłości. Ale nawet te zasady są trochę… naginalne.

\- Nie ma takiego słowa jak „naginalne”, John. Czyli co?

\- Możesz zmusić kogoś, żeby wypił eliksir, po którym _uwierzy_ , że jest w tobie zakochany. Na przykład. Ale to nie to samo. Możesz ożywić trupa, chociaż to niesamowicie trudna czarna magia. Człowiek nie ożyje, ale ciało będzie się ruszać. Możesz użyć zmieniacza czasu, by cofać się w czasie albo udać w przyszłość, ale nie będziesz w stanie zmienić przeszłości ani przewidzieć przyszłości. Chociaż przypuszczam, że to nieco bardziej skomplikowane. W sensie… linie czasowe.

\- Więc możesz zbliżyć się do niemożliwego – podsumowuje Sherlock.

\- Tak jakby – zgadza się John. – To jak… jak nauka. Nie, nie patrz tak na mnie, to ja tu ją studiowałem. Są prawa i pryncypia, i reakcje, i ograniczenia. Studiowano magię od tysięcy lat i wciąż niezupełnie wiemy, co jest możliwe, a co nie.

\- Ale to wbrew zasadom nauki i fizyki, i względności, i…

\- Nie słuchasz mnie – przerywa John. – To nie tak, że magia jest wbrew nim. Po prostu je… ignoruje.

\- To zupełnie bez sensu.

\- Wyobraź sobie dwa światy. Współistnieją, wchodzą w interakcje, jeśli to konieczne, ale pozostają od siebie niezależne.

Sherlock prycha.

\- Nuda.

\- Konieczność – odparowuje John. – Dokończ curry.

\- Zmuś mnie – mruczy Sherlock.

\- A wiesz, że mógłbym? – grozi John. – To nielegalne, ale myślę, że każdy sędzia by mnie puścił z ostrzeżeniem, gdyby spędził trzy minuty w twojej obecności.

Sherlock piorunuje go wzrokiem, ale zjada swoje curry do końca, i John jednak nie musi uciekać się do Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.

 

*

 

Ulica Pokątna wcale się nie zmieniła. A raczej zmieniła się o tyle, że sklepy wyglądają nieco inaczej, zaś dookoła wciąż znaleźć można namacalne dowody, że niedawna wojna zebrała tu swoje żniwo – od zniknięcia pewnych sklepów po wielkie, pozłacane tablice pamiątkowe.

Sherlock podąża tuż za Johnem, który trzyma go za rękę w stalowym uścisku, i rozgląda się dookoła szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- John – mówi z niedowierzaniem, jakby wbrew sobie, nie będąc w stanie oderwać wzroku od poruszających się postaci na fioletowym plakacie.

\- Wiem – mruczy John, wspominając swoje własne zdumienie, gdy pierwszy raz tutaj się znalazł. – No, chodź.

Sherlock milczy, gdy John załatwia swoje sprawy. Wyraźnie usiłuje skatalogować wszystko, co dzieje się dookoła, ale nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. John obserwuje go kątem oka, nieco obawiając się, że mózg detektywa zaraz się przegrzeje pod zalewem nowych informacji.

Po kupieniu wszystkiego, czego potrzebują, aby pozbyć się korniczaków, oraz kilku innych produktów mających na celu zapobiec kolejnym magicznym szkodnikom, John zaciąga Sherlocka do kawiarni Fortescue’a i sadza go na krześle z wielkim rożkiem pełnym truskawkowych lodów, które musują w ustach.

Sherlock wydaje się zupełnie zagubiony. John spogląda na niego niepewnie.

\- W porządku?

Sherlock tylko marszczy brwi, a potem podskakuje z powodu małej eksplozji w ustach.

\- Nie mogę tu nikogo odczytać – mówi w końcu, przełykając lody. Jego brwi marszczą się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie, to nieprawda. Mogę, ale… nie ufam swojemu osądowi.

\- To inny świat – mówi John uspokajająco. – Inni ludzie, inne obyczaje, inne zasady. Musisz się po prostu odnaleźć. O, opowiedz mi o nich.

Ruchem głowy wskazuje rodzinę siedzącą po drugiej stronie sali. Sherlock wbija w nich wzrok i nieuważnie liże swoje lody.

\- Młoda rodzina. Matka i ojciec wzięli ślub w wieku dwudziestu kilku lat. Byli… byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi w szkole.

\- I?

Sherlock marszczy czoło i przekrzywia głowę.

\- Są znanymi osobistościami w społeczności, ale nie celebrytami – w oczach społeczności nie utracili prawa do prywatności. Ludzie ciągle na nich zerkają, ale nikt do nich nie podchodzi.

\- Dobrze. I?

\- I… chodzili z tobą do szkoły, ale nie do końca wiedzą, skąd cię znają. Byłeś od nich o kilka lat wyżej. Pięć? Sześć?

John uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Sześć. Co jeszcze?

\- Jego ubrania…

\- Szaty – poprawia John łagodnie, liżąc własny rożek i walcząc z chęcią, by zamknąć z zachwytem oczy. Lody o smaku piwa kremowego. Przynajmniej za nimi zdecydowanie tęsknił. Rozkoszuje się smakiem w swoich ustach i obserwuje Sherlocka, który myśli tak głośno, że niemal można to usłyszeć.

\- Jego szaty są bardziej formalne od szat innych ludzi? Czarne ze złotymi elementami, wyglądają elegancko.

\- On chyba pracuje dla Ministerstwa – zgadza się John.

\- Wyszedł na lunch z żoną i dziećmi, które robią zakupy do szkoły – kończy Sherlock. Brzmi teraz na bardziej pewnego siebie – zaczyna brzmieć jak Sherlock, do którego John przywykł.

\- Pewnie tak. Teraz chyba musi być jakaś czarodziejska podstawówka – rozmyśla John. – Po wojnie odbudowali Hogwart, więc mogli go trochę rozbudować.

\- Ty nie walczyłeś w wojnie – Sherlock bardziej stwierdza niż pyta. Nie zadaje pytań o wojnę, gdyż – jak zakłada John – nie jest nią ani trochę zainteresowany, chociaż niemal zniszczyła zarówno ten świat, jak i jego własny. „Historia” – prychnął, kiedy John próbował mu opowiedzieć – „Bezużyteczne”. Typowe.

\- Nie. To były lata 1997–1998. Byłem już wtedy w wojsku.

\- Ten facet ma sporo rodzeństwa – mówi nagle Sherlock, wracając do tematu rodziny.

John uśmiecha się półgębkiem.

\- Owszem.

\- Znałeś kogoś z nich.

\- Znałem większość z nich. On jest chyba drugi najmłodszy.

Sherlock patrzy na Johna z uwagą, ale więcej nie porusza tego tematu.

\- Jaki masz smak lodów? – pyta zamiast tego. John podsuwa mu swój rożek i Sherlock z zaintrygowaniem smakuje słodką masę na języku. – Pyszne. Co to takiego?

\- Piwo kremowe. Napój. Kupię ci prawdziwy, zanim stąd pójdziemy.

\- Mógłbym tu siedzieć całymi godzinami. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to fascynujące.

\- Jakieś pojęcie mam. – John wyciera usta wierzchem dłoni. – Za pierwszym razem byłem tak samo otumaniony jak ty teraz.

Sherlock krzywi się, słysząc, że określa się go jako „otumanionego”, ale nic nie mówi, rozglądając się zamiast tego z ciekawością.

\- Nie tęsknisz? Wszystko wydaje się tu takie łatwe, a ludzie… szczęśliwi.

\- Nie daj się zwieść pozorom. Może jest lepiej, niż czasem bywało, ale ten świat jest tak samo skażony zbrodniami i kłamstwami, jak twój. To mogą być czarodzieje, ale wciąż są ludźmi, z tymi samymi wadami i słabościami, co mugole.

\- Hm. – Sherlock nie wydaje się przekonany. Ron Weasley i jego rodzina wstają od stołu. John uprzejmie kiwa głową – Ron odpowiada mu tym samym i uśmiecha się lekko. (Impulsywna myśl, by zapytać go o braci, natychmiast znika, kiedy Sherlock wydaje głośny, zaskoczony okrzyk i bez żenady wskazuje palcem na brązowowłosą czarownicę, która właśnie przyleciała na miotle. John syczy, żeby przestał, a potem przez kolejne pół godziny opowiada o różnych środkach czarodziejskiego transportu.)

 

*

 

Przenosiny następują stopniowo – jego rzeczy powoli znajdują swoje miejsce na dole schodów, przypadkowo i bez oczekiwań – aż któregoś dnia Sherlock stwierdza, że ma dość.

\- Och, na miłość boską, John! Albo przenieś na dół wszystko, albo daruj sobie, twoje zabłąkane skarpetki rujnują mój indeks!

John (który jeszcze nie ochłonął po dosyć ognistej kłótni na temat kupowania mleka i chleba) irytuje się i wykonuje dość wredny ruch różdżką w stronę swojej sypialni. Odczuwa złośliwą przyjemność, gdy patrzy, jak Sherlock szybko wchodzi na stolik kawowy, aby uniknąć szpaleru johnowych gratów, które wymaszerowują z różnych miejsc w mieszkaniu do sypialni Sherlocka. Aby dać mu nauczkę, pozwala nawet szczególnie ciężkiemu medycznemu podręcznikowi na niezbyt delikatne uderzenie detektywa w łydkę.

\- John, to dziecinne. I gdzie zamierzasz upchnąć te wszystkie graty, jeśli łaska? W szafie nie ma tyle miejsca.

\- _Zrobię miejsce_ – warczy John i wraca do gazety, pozostawiwszy otoczonego Sherlocka na stole.

Tej nocy, kiedy Sherlock wpełza za nim do łóżka o cholera wie której godzinie, John budzi się na tyle, by sennie wymamrotać:

\- Mogłeś, idioto, po prostu mnie poprosić, żebym się przeniósł. I tak przez większość czasu sypiam tutaj. – Sherlock wydaje z siebie niecierpliwy dźwięk i wciska nos w kark Johna, jednocześnie oplatając przyjaciela długimi, żylastymi kończynami. – Jesteś jak cholerny druzgotek – wzdycha John, wtulając się w Sherlocka. – Tylko bez wrednych koniuszków palców.

\- To nie miało żadnego sensu. – Sherlock wydycha słowa w skórę Johna. Jego oddech jest gorący, wilgotny, łaskoczący. – Śpij dalej.

\- Hmm. Nie, mam lepszy pomysł. – John wyswabadza się na tyle, by obrócić się w ramionach Sherlocka i chciwie pocałować jego szyję. Szepcze mu kilka słów w obojczyk, aż ten jęczy, dopóki w końcu nieuchronnie zdaje sobie sprawę z ich konsekwencji i oburza się:

\- John! To były moje ulubione spodnie!

\- Luz. – John przesuwa dłońmi po połaci białej skóry i wesoło chwyta nagi tyłek Sherlocka. – Są w szafie.

\- Ach – dyszy Sherlock. Liże szyje John i przygryza jego ucho. – Nie zrobisz tego samego z własnymi?

Usta Johna wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmieszku.

\- Nie. Tym zaklęciem znikającym musisz się zająć sam.

\- Jesteś nieznośny – prycha Sherlock, po czym rozpina mu spodnie.

 

*

 

\- Zabiłeś kiedyś kogoś? To znaczy – przy pomocy magii?

\- Nie, nigdy. I mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę musiał.

\- Na czym polega różnica? Zabijałeś już ludzi kulami.

\- Na wojnie, Sherlock, w samoobronie… albo w twojej obronie, że ci tak uprzejmie przypomnę.

\- A co by było, gdybyś walczył z innym czarodziejem, który próbowałby przy pomocy magii zabić _ciebie_?

\- To raczej mało prawdopodobna sytuacja.

\- Załóżmy, że jest prawdopodobna. Na potrzeby dyskusji. Na czym polega różnica?

\- Na tym, że… Kiedy jesteś na wojnie, kiedy walczysz z jakimś innym wojskiem… wszyscy mają chociaż równe szanse i podobną broń o ograniczonych możliwościach. Magia nie ma ograniczeń. Albo umiesz się nią posługiwać, albo nie. A zabicie kogoś z rozmysłem przy pomocy magii… coś w tobie zmienia, popycha cię nieodwracalnie w jakieś mroczne miejsce. Musisz naprawdę chcieć, żeby ktoś umarł, musisz pragnąć tego całym sercem, duszą i rozumem, i… nie chciałbym nigdy znaleźć się w takim miejscu. Przenigdy.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem tę różnicę. Zabijałeś już ludzi z zimną krwią. Sam to widziałem. Nie rozumiem, czemu coś miałoby wyglądać inaczej.

\- Ja nie przepadam za zabijaniem ludzi, Sherlock. Świadomość, że odebrałeś komuś życie, jest potworna. Gdybym wykorzystywał do tego moją magię… nigdy bym od tego nie uciekł.

\- Wolisz więc zaryzykować zranienie, ale walczyć jak równy z równym z potencjalnie śmiercionośnym mugolskim wrogiem, niż użyć magii, by zyskać przewagę?

\- Tak sądzę. To zależałoby od sytuacji, ale tak.

\- Większość ludzi powiedziałaby coś dokładnie przeciwnego.

\- Nie jestem jak większość ludzi, Sherlock.

\- Nie, nie jesteś.

 

*

 

\- Sherlock, mogę zamienić z tobą słowo?

Wszyscy biegają po miejscu zbrodni; to morderstwo doprowadza ich do szału. Sherlock krąży po pokoju jak kot, sfrustrowany sprzecznymi poszlakami.

Niechętnie pozwala się odciągnąć Johnowi. Ten zaś – świadom, że Greg obserwuje każdy ich krok – mówi tak cicho, jak tylko jest w stanie.

\- Wiem, kto i jak to zrobił – oznajmia bez ceregieli.

Sherlock wygląda, jakby poraził go piorun.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? To miejsce zbrodni to koszmar. Ciągle powtarzam Gregowi, żeby nie zwlekał z zawiadamianiem mnie, ale…

\- Nie, Sherlock, nie rozumiesz. – John zerka szybko na ciało. – Wiem, bo mi powiedziano.

\- Kto ci powiedział?

\- Ona. – John ponownie wskazuje na ciało. – Albo raczej… no cóż. Jej duch.

\- Co? – Głos Sherlocka echem odbija się od ścian cichego pokoju. John krzywi się i wyciąga go na korytarz.

\- Możemy tutaj o tym nie rozmawiać? Chcesz wiedzieć czy nie? Zignorowałbym ją i pozwolił ci wyżyć się przy rozwiązywaniu zagadki, ale jeśli nie zadziałasz szybko, nie będziesz miał szans złapać mordercy.

Sherlock obrzuca wzrokiem pokój. Wydaje się rozdarty między rozwiązaniem zagadki a ujęciem przestępcy. (John nigdy nie ma pewności, który moment jest jego ulubionym.)

\- Jest jakiś sposób, żebym sam z nią porozmawiał? – pyta w końcu. John kiwa głową, zaciąga go do pustego pokoju na końcu korytarza i jednym ruchem nadgarstka zamyka drzwi.

\- No już, podnieś koszulę – nakazuje John i, gdy Sherlock robi, co mu nakazano, przyciska kciuk do run na biodrze Sherlocka. Nagle oczy Sherlocka rozszerzają się, a z jego ust wydobywa się głośne westchnięcie.

Duch zamordowanej dziewczyny patrzy na nich niecierpliwie, z ramionami założonymi na piersi.

\- Jeśli już skończyliście z grą wstępną, moglibyśmy może złapać faceta, który mnie zabił?

\- Jak my to wyjaśnimy Lestrade’owi… - mamrocze Sherlock, patrząc na ducha szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie wyjaśnimy – odpowiada stanowczo John. – _Ty_ coś wymyślisz, żeby miał wystarczająco dużo dowodów, aby gościa aresztować. Wybacz, Emmaline. Może zaczniemy od tego, że powiesz mu wszystko, co powiedziałaś mnie?

 

*

 

Sherlock patrzy na niego złym wzrokiem znad ozdobnego papieru i wydyma usta.

\- Zgodziliśmy się, że nie dajemy sobie prezentów – żali się. – To nie fair, że łamiesz taką umowę. Teraz ja jestem ten zły.

\- Och, zamknij się i rozpakuj je, ty niewdzięczny dupku. Są Święta, a mnie się ciąga na Świąteczny Obiad Holmesów – Boże, zlituj się nad moją duszą – aby uszczęśliwić _twoją_ matkę, więc jeśli chcę zobaczyć, jak otwierasz cholerne gwiazdkowe prezenty, Sherlocku Holmesie, to zobaczę!

Sherlock wzdycha i szczelniej otula szlafrokiem swoją (cudownie nagą) pierś.

\- Dobrze. Ale nie oczekuj żadnych spóźnionych prezentów w ramach przypływu wyrzutów sumienia albo wdzięczności.

\- Od ciebie? – prycha John, walcząc z uśmiechem, kiedy zaciąga pasek własnego szlafroka i opada na swój fotel. – Gdzieżbym śmiał. No już, Sherlock, otworzysz je? _Są Święta_.

Sherlock wzdycha, wsuwa długi, szczupły palec pod kawałek taśmy klejącej i rozkleja papier prezentowy. John zdusza uśmieszek – zawsze miał Sherlocka za kogoś, kto niecierpliwie rozrywa papier, ale oto detektyw przedłuża rozpakowywanie mimo własnej ciekawości – powoli i metodycznie oddziela taśmę od papieru, bez rozerwania go choćby o milimetr.

\- To tylko papier, kochanie, naprawdę możesz go podrzeć.

Zirytowane spojrzenie, którym ciska w niego Sherlock, jest bezcenne – tym razem John nie powstrzymuje uśmieszku, ale milknie. W końcu Sherlock rozwija papier, a John chciwie patrzy, jak blask zrozumienia rozświetla jego twarz i wymazuje wszelkie ślady po niechętnym grymasie.

Łącznie jest siedem paczuszek – wszystkie starannie zapakowane i zaczarowane tak, by wydawały się znacznie mniejsze na zewnątrz niż w środku. Siedem paczuszek na siedem lat, rozłożone na kanapie tak, aby Sherlock mógł je znaleźć po obudzeniu. Gdy pierwsza paczka się otwiera i wypadają z niej książki, westchnięcie Sherlocka jest ciche i kontrolowane, ale słyszalne. John patrzy na znajome tytuły („Standardowa księga zaklęć (1 stopień)” autorstwa Mirandy Goshawk; „Teoria Magii”, autorstwa Alberta Wafflinga; „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć” autorstwa Newta Skamandra), podczas gdy Sherlock muska palcami wysłużone okładki i pozaginane rogi.

\- John… - Otwiera okładkę „Magiczne wzory i napoje” i głaszcze kciukiem imię i nazwisko Johna, starannie wypisane czarnym atramentem i otoczone kleksami i kropkami, które zrobił jedenastoletni John, ucząc się pisać piórem.

\- Nie mogę cię, oczywiście, nauczyć jak czarować – mówi łagodnie John, obserwując z delikatnym uśmiechem szeroko otwarte oczy Sherlocka i jego lekko drżące ręce – ale mogę ci pozwolić na porządny research. Nie musisz być czarodziejem, żeby o magii czytać, a z nich dowiesz się o podstawach więcej niż ode mnie.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – mówi w końcu Sherlock, odrywając oczy od książek, żeby z niedowierzaniem spojrzeć na Johna. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że o nich marzyłem?

\- Naprawdę, Sherlock, nie tak trudno cię odczytać. Wiem, że frustruje cię fakt, że nie umiem dokładnie wyjaśnić pewnych mechanizmów, i wiem, jak podchodzisz do rzeczy, których nie rozumiesz; wiem też, że irytuje cię, że twoje zwykłe metody nie sprawdzają się w przypadku magii. W zaistniałych okolicznościach chociaż mogę zrobić.

\- Wiesz, że nie będę najlepszym towarzystwem, dopóki ich wszystkich nie skończę – mamrocze nieobecnym głosem Sherlock, obrzucając głodnym wzrokiem pozostałe sześć paczek.

\- Zazwyczaj nie jesteś specjalnie fantastycznym towarzystwem – prycha John, machając różdżką w stronę kuchni, aby przyzwać herbatę. – W porządku, Sherlock, to twoje prezenty. Są Święta. Wrócisz do mnie – mówi z czułością – zawsze wracasz. Te książki mogą być fascynujące – niektóre mogą nawet mieć własne osobowości – ale żadna z nich nie robi laski tak jak ja.

Sherlock parska śmiechem i nagle spogląda na niego płonącymi oczami.

\- Jesteś… John, jesteś _cudem_.

\- No, wiem. Jestem cholernym cudem natury, wytrzymuję z tobą, ba!, nawet zachęcam. Jezu, chyba straciłem rozum. – John szczerzy zęby, gdy kubek Sherlocka postukuje go nachalnie w skroń. Sherlock wywraca oczami i chwyta kubek w powietrzu. – No już, rozpakuj resztę. Rozejrzę się za jakimś śniadaniem, a potem może stawimy czoła twojej matce.

\- Harpia – mamrocze Sherlock, ale John wie, że tak naprawdę tak nie myśli. – Zawsze psuje mi przyjemność.

\- Widujesz ją raz do roku, Sherlock – przypomina mu John przez ramię, rozglądając się po kuchni. – No i – i tak nienawidzisz Świąt.

\- W tym roku Święta mają szansę być znośne – odpowiada nieobecnym tonem Sherlock, z upodobaniem otwierając drugą paczkę.

John uśmiecha się do siebie i zapala gaz, po czym szuka w lodówce bekonu. Ze względu na ducha Świąt ignoruje nawet małą, nieoznaczoną torebkę z palcami stóp, a potem siada, żeby obejrzeć jakiś okropny bożonarodzeniowy program, podczas gdy Sherlock ze smakiem gryzie bekon, zupełnie zatopiony w „Magicznej Teorii”. Jest tak pochłonięty lekturą, że nawet nie zauważa powiewu magii, gdy John wyczarowuje mrugające wesoło lampki na byczych rogach. John myśli, że w tym roku Święta naprawdę mają szansę być znośne, i radośnie żłopie herbatę.

 

*

 

John uważa, że jest doprawdy niebiańsko.

Milcząco dziękuję Ianowi McCoughlinowi, że nie tylko popełnił niesłychanie skomplikowaną, diaboliczną i inteligentną zbrodnię, lecz także zadecydował się podarować Sherlockowi pościg przez cały Londyn. Zakończyło się długą i krwawą bójką, w której zdecydowanie zwyciężyli. Nie umie sobie wyobrazić, jak inaczej skłoniłby Sherlocka do tej konkretnej czynności.

Czynność obejmowała wbiegnięcie przez nich obu po schodach w naprzemiennych napadach chichotów i pocałunków, a następnie wciśnięcie się do bardzo malutkiej wanny z prysznicem, aby zmyć z siebie wszelkie dowody. Krew spłynęła z wodą, w srebrnych oczach Sherlocka buzowała adrenalina, John zlizał pot zza jego ucha i stali pod prysznicem, całując się, aż senność i napięcie nie wyczerpały ich doszczętnie i John poczuł, jak uginają mu się kolana.

Zmyli już z siebie krew, więc Sherlock bez słów stopą przesunął przełącznik – prysznic wyłączył się, a wanna zaczęła napełniać się wodą. John uśmiechnął się szeroko i usiadł w wodzie; Sherlock wcisnął się między jego nogi i tak usiedli – z ramionami Johna wokół piersi Sherlocka, z długimi nogami Sherlocka ściśniętymi z przodu – i czekali, aż wanna się napełni.

\- Hmmmm – wzdycha John z rozkoszą. Uśmieszek Sherlocka niemal da się usłyszeć; detektyw zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku.

\- Niedługo skończy się ciepła woda – mruczy, leniwymi palcami odmalowując wzory na skórze Johna.

\- Nic się nie skończy. – John pozwala głowie oprzeć się o ścianę. – Jest _niebiańsko_.

\- Nie jest nieprzyjemnie – przytakuje Sherlock i wydaje z siebie długie, zadowolone westchnięcie, które zadaje kłam jego obojętnemu tonowi głosu.

John prycha w loki i przyciąga bliżej do piersi długie, smukłe ciało. Wanna wypełnia się wodą, a Sherlock leniwie wyłącza stopą kran.

\- Byłeś dziś fantastyczny – mruczy John. – Przeleciałbym cię na miejscu, opartego o kontener na śmieci, gdyby Lestrade nie wyszedł zza rogu.

\- Następnym razem słuchaj głosu serca – naigrawa się Sherlock. – Zrobimy fotkę jego miny i kiedyś wykorzystamy ją przeciwko niemu.

\- Ha! W twoich snach, Sherlock.

\- Hmmmm.

Wyczerpani i nieruchomi leżą tak jeszcze chwilę. W końcu woda robi się chłodna, a Sherlock zaczyna się podnosić.

\- Och, na miłość… Siedź spokojnie, co? Wszystko psujesz.

\- Zimno. I drętwieją mi nogi – narzeka Sherlock. – Już nie będzie nam tu wygodnie.

John wywraca oczami, ręką sięga poza wannę do swoich spodni, i wyciąga różdżkę.

\- Sherlock. – Nie jest w stanie ukryć pełnej wyższości drwiny w głosie. – Sypiasz _z czarodziejem_. – Woda natychmiast robi się ciepła, a wanna nagle wydaje się większa. – A teraz zamknij się i siedź, ja się tu relaksuję.

Sherlock wyciąga przed siebie nogi i z niedowierzaniem kręci głową.

\- A więc użyjesz różdżki, aby zatrzymać mnie ze sobą w wannie, ale _nie użyjesz_ , żeby unieruchomić człowieka, który był zdeterminowany mnie zabić?

\- Daj spokój, Sherlock, ten człowiek nie wygrałby walki z papierową torbą.

\- Ale miał nóż – zauważa Sherlock, przekręcając się tak, aby spojrzeć mu w twarz. – Blizny na moim ramieniu będą tego dowodem.

\- Tak myślisz? – John się uśmiecha, chwyta ramię Sherlocka, przyciska do niego czubek różdżki i szepcze kilka słów do jego ucha. Obaj patrzą, jak nacięcia zaszywają się, błyskają ciepłym światłem, a potem znikają.

Sherlock parska śmiechem, a potem wysuwa się spod wody, aby pocałować Johna w usta.

\- To było niewiarygodnie seksowne – mruczy, niezbyt subtelnie siadając znów na kolanach Johna. – Jesteś… dosłownie… niewiarygodny.

\- Tak powiadają – śmieje się John. Jego różdżka ze stukiem upada na podłogę, a on chwyta twarz Sherlocka w swoje dłonie. – Teraz się zamknij.

\- Hmmm. Zmuś mnie.

John unosi brew i przygryza wargę Sherlocka.

\- Nie pogrywaj ze mną, Holmes. Igrasz z ogniem. Gdybym chciał, mógłbym ukraść ci głos z gardła. Masz szczęście, że obecnie jestem dość rozleniwiony.

\- Uważam, że jesteś niesamowicie pociągający, kiedy straszysz mnie rzeczami, które nie powinny być możliwe – mruczy Sherlock. Jego głos rezonuje w jego klatce piersiowej i John czuje drżenie we własnej piersi, co z kolei powoduje przecudowne dreszcze na skórze. – Nie wiem, co o tym sądzić.

\- To znaczy, że masz skłonność do perwersji – wyjaśnia mu John, lekko gryząc go w szyję. – Ale nie zamartwiaj się tym, nie jesteś w tym sam.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – odpowiada Sherlock, ale jego umysł najwyraźniej odpływa w fali ciepła i spokoju, zmierzając powoli lecz nieuchronnie w stronę typowego dla niego po śledztwach haju. John posyła uśmiech w jego szyję, po czym opiera się o – teraz nieco miększą – ścianę wanny. Siedzą w idealnie ciepłej wodzie, aż Johnowi marszczy się skóra na palcach, a Sherlock budzi się z drzemki na tyle, by John mógł go na wpół wyciągnąć, a na wpół wylewitować do łóżka.

 

*

 

To wydarza się stopniowo, naturalnie i samo z siebie. John nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki nie jest już po ptakach.

Gdy w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, siedzi przy kuchennym stole w szlafroku i czeka, aż zagotuje się woda w czajniku. W okno postukuje dziobem namolna sowa, więc John posyła falę magii w jej stronę, aby ją wpuścić, i grzebie mimochodem w kieszeni, szukając kilku monet, które wsunie w skórzany woreczek w zamian za „Proroka”. Kiedy sowa odlatuje, jego filiżanka z herbatą sama ustawia się przed nim, a on bez namysłu przyzywa tost z tostera. Ten właśnie moment wybiera sobie Sherlock, aby wkroczyć do kuchni. Jest niemal całkowicie nagi, a dowody na ich nocne _eksperymenty_ nadal można odczytać z czerwonych śladów po magicznych więzach na jego nadgarstkach. Runy wizy na jego biodrze migoczą lekko, kiedy stykają się z pozostałościami zaklęć wiszącymi w powietrzu kuchni.

\- Jasny gwint, Sherlock – mówi John i macha różdżką w stronę swojego obnażonego współlokatora. Detektyw mamrocze coś z niezadowoleniem, gdy nagle otula go szlafrok.

Nagłe odkrycie wyrywa gwałtowne westchnięcie z płuc Johna. Doktor upuszcza różdżkę i gazetę. Stół kołysze się, gdy odsuwa się od niego gwałtownie.

\- Co? – Sherlock obrzuca go zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. – Co się stało?

\- Jasna cholera – klnie John, spoglądając bezradnie na Sherlocka. – _Jestem czarodziejem_.

Sherlock bezrozumnym wzrokiem odwzajemnia spojrzenie i sięga przez stół, aby porwać własną filiżankę z herbatą.

\- Taaaaaak – przeciąga, wciąż patrząc na Johna uważnie, jakby zastanawiał się, czy ten nie postradał rozumu. – Tak, John, byłeś nim przez większość życia, to żadna nowina…

\- Nie, to znaczy… Och, zamknij się. – John czerwieni się, próbując odzyskać spokój. – _Miałem na myśli_ , że żyję _jak czarodziej_. Od osiemnastego roku życia nie używałem magii w ten sposób!

\- A to jakiś problem? – Sherlock nadal nie jest specjalnie podekscytowany. Porywa tost Johna z jego talerza.

\- Nie. – John marszczy brwi i pociera dłonią czoło. – Nie, jest po prostu… inaczej.

Sherlock sieje okruszkami z ust, pytając:

\- Dobrze inaczej czy źle inaczej? – Przełyka kęs tosta. John krzywi się i za pomocą różdżki usuwa okruchy z jego twarzy. Krzywi się mocniej, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, co właśnie zrobił.

\- _Inaczej_ inaczej – stwierdza i gapi się na różdżkę tak, jakby ta miała go zaraz ukąsić.

\- No to o co chodzi?

John milknie i zamyśla się. Unikał magii przez wiele, wiele lat, bo wie, jaki jest… jaki był w przeszłości, kiedy magia była podniecająca, nowa i wspaniała, i nie mógł się nią nasycić, nigdy nie miał dość rozkoszy, którą wywoływała, gdy płynęła w jego żyłach i po skórze. Pamięta spojrzenia, jakimi obrzucali go koledzy ze szkoły – zazdrosne, ostrożne, okrutne. Przez lata przyzwyczaił się żyć bez magii, ale nie mógłby powiedzieć, że za nią nie tęsknił: nie mógłby uczciwie zadeklarować, że coś w środku go nie bolało albo nie buzowało tak gwałtownie, że musiał zmieniać się w rysia i skulić gdzieś w ukryciu, aż fale desperacji i frustracji nie uspokajały się.

Sherlock, oczywiście, zawsze go bacznie obserwuje, ale nigdy nie bywa zazdrosny i nigdy, przenigdy się nie boi, nawet kiedy John zawiesza go w powietrzu do góry nogami przy pomocy tylko i wyłącznie kilku słów i ruchu różdżką. Sherlock zawsze chce więcej, bardziej, lepiej; chce, żeby John przesuwał swoje granice i sprawdzał możliwości. Jest zachwycony, gdy John wybucha i książkę, której detektyw zażądał, ciska przez pokój przy pomocy samego spojrzenia i fali czystej, zirytowanej magii. Chętnie słucha, gdy John opisuje, jak to jest: sięgać poza samego siebie, we wzbierające strumienie białego hałasu magii, i manipulować nimi przy pomocy siły woli, tak jak nauczyła go ta sama stara kobieta, która dała mu amulet, leżący teraz najczęściej na jego sercu. Spija całą tę wiedzę, chłonie każdą kroplę informacji, wszystkie opowieści Johna o jego magii, umiejętnościach, potędze… i wciąż pragnie więcej.

John siada przy stole, patrzy, jak Sherlock kartkuje „Proroka Codziennego”, i rozumie, naprawdę _rozumie_ – po raz pierwszy od ośmiu miesięcy, od dnia, w którym Sherlock próbował skoczyć z dachu szpitala Świętego Bartłomieja – że  jednak _może_ czerpać to, co najlepsze, z obu światów.

Może tu usiąść, może pozwolić, żeby herbata sama się przygotowała, a Sherlock tylko popatrzy na to przez chwilę z głodną fascynacją, po czym wróci do „Proroka”, żeby następnie rzucić go na jedną kupkę z „The Times”, stwierdzić, że gazeta jest nudna i banalna, a potem opowiedzieć o ostatnim morderstwie-samobójstwie, którym podzielił się z nimi Lestrade. Może biec za Sherlockiem przez Londyn z pistoletem za paskiem spodni i różdżką w kieszeni, tak na wszelki wypadek. Może sobie na to wszystko pozwolić, bo Sherlock – mimo że jest genialnym, racjonalnym, logicznym dzieckiem nauki – spędził ostatnie osiem miesięcy spędził, przemeblowując swój umysł, a John dopiero teraz zdał sobie w pełni sprawę ze wszystkich tego konsekwencji.

\- A gdybym zrezygnował? – pyta. Sherlock podnosi na niego wzrok i rzuca „Proroka” na kupkę papierów do wyrzucenia. – To znaczy z magii. Co byś powiedział, gdybym zdecydował, że znów chcę z niej zrezygnować?

Sherlock marszczy czoło. Kołysząc się na tylnych nogach krzesła, składa palce pod brodą.

\- Nie wiem, czy bym coś _powiedział_. Na pewno byłbym rozczarowany, ale nie mogę _zmusić cię_ do niczego, czego nie chcesz zrobić… to akurat było dla mnie jasne od dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy.

\- Dlaczego byłbyś rozczarowany? – John opiera ramiona na stole. – Z powodu eksperymentów?

\- No cóż. – Sherlock unosi brew, wydając się rozważać problem. – Nie zaprzeczę, że jest wiele kwestii, które jeszcze należy zbadać, ale nie, raczej nie dlatego byłbym rozczarowany. Jest też nieskończona ilość eksperymentów, które mogę przeprowadzić bez udziału magii. Zapewne przeniósłbym moje zainteresowania z powrotem na nie.

\- No więc dlaczego?

\- Dlatego, John, że – jak udowodniło nam ostatnie osiem miesięcy – to jest część ciebie. To zawsze była część ciebie. Drażni mnie, że odwróciłeś się od siebie i swoich możliwości z powodu presji wywieranej przez rodzinę i rówieśników. Oczywiście, dawaliśmy sobie radę zanim zacząłeś korzystać z magii, ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy wrócić do tego stanu. Nie chcę, żebyś miał wrażenie, że musisz się kontrolować – nie w moim towarzystwie. Ja z pewnością nie trzymam w ryzach moich naturalnych odruchów przez wzgląd na ciebie, więc dlaczego z tobą miałoby być inaczej? Magia jest dla ciebie niemal tak naturalna, jak oddychanie, to akurat dla mnie jasne. Wiesz, że ostatnio używasz jej niemal bezmyślnie? To fascynujące. Wszystko w tobie jest fascynujące. Ale, oczywiście, to twój wybór. Jeśli chcesz zduszać swoje naturalne instynkty, ja ci tego nie zabronię.

W piersi Johna wybucha nieoczekiwane ciepło. Potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się lekko do Sherlocka, który do końca życia nie przestanie go zaskakiwać i zdumiewać.

\- Tak tylko się zastanawiałem – mówi, ze zdumieniem stwierdzając, że nagle podjął decyzję. – Nie zrezygnuję z niej.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. – Sherlock bezmyślnie gładzi kciukiem runy na swoim biodrze. Na ten widok po kręgosłupie Johna przebiega dreszcz zachwytu. – Czy twój kryzys już się skończył? Lestrade twierdzi, że ma potrójne morderstwo-samobójstwo w zamkniętym pokoju, a idiota Anderson nie jest w stanie stwierdzić przyczyny śmierci żadnej z ofiar. Chcę się temu przyjrzeć.

\- Tak, Sherlock, mój kryzys już się skończył – mamrocze John, ale uśmiecha się mimo irytacji w głosie. – Czy możemy przynajmniej skończyć też śniadanie?

\- Póki co, nie widzę powodów do pośpiechu – zgadza się Sherlock i zabiera się za drugi tost Johna – najwyraźniej po ich ognistych eksperymentach zeszłej nocy nabrał apetytu. John wzdycha, podnosi różdżkę i posyła do tostera kilka kromek więcej, jednocześnie dla zasady przywołując z powrotem „Proroka”.

Ich mała zmiana paradygmatu była cicha, ale śmiercionośna dla poprzedniej rzeczywistości. Sherlock skrupulatnie rozszerzył i zmienił swój umysł, swój świat, swoją rzeczywistość, aby mogły pomieścić zaskakujący fakt istnienia Johna Watsona. Tym samym przywrócił nieświadomego Johna do życia i do samego siebie.

\- Dziękuję – mówi John w reakcji na swoje własne, pełne wdzięczności myśli. Sherlock w odpowiedzi posyła mu mrugnięcie i dalej wbija płonący wzrok w komórkę.

Gdyby ktoś obcy porównał wcześniejszego Sherlocka z tym obecnym, niczego by się nie domyślił, nie dostrzegłby różnicy, ale John przeszedł wraz z nim całą drogę i widział rzeczy, które inni uznaliby za niemożliwe. John widział, jak wielki Sherlock Holmes przyznaje, że bywa omylny, i widział, jak wielki Sherlock Holmes się _zmienia_.

Chwyta leżącą na blacie smukłą, bladą dłoń swojego współlokatora, i podnosi ją do ust. Całuje ją mocno, a potem wypuszcza i wraca do swojej gazety. Sherlock odkasłuje i wywraca oczami.

\- Nadmierny sentymentalizm, John – prycha. Jednakże kiedy John spogląda na niego sponad „Proroka”, odkrywa, że oczy Sherlocka są jasne i roziskrzone.

 

Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.


End file.
